1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate to tools for managing a vehicle occupant's personal events using information from one or more vehicle occupant-related information sources. The vehicle occupant's personal information and events may be managed in-vehicle and/or outside of the vehicle. In some embodiments, the personal information and event manager may use the information to navigate a vehicle occupant to one or more destinations.
2. Background Art
Various tools that use user input, such as voice, to perform actions, such as navigating a route, are offered in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,535 issued to Ohishi et al. discloses a navigation system. The navigation system has a navigation controller that includes a voice recognition unit for recognizing a predetermined word from spoken utterances of a user. It also includes a destination supposition and suggestion unit for predicting an appropriate destination desired by a user, based on a user's speech, and audibly suggests the predicted destination, and destination entry unit. If the suggested destination satisfies a user, the destination entry unit enters into the navigation controller the suggested destination.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2008/0086455 to Meisels et al. discloses communicating appointment and/or mapping information among a calendar application and a navigation application. Directions are provided to an appointment location appearing in a calendar application. An appointment in a calendar application is identified, a geographic location of the appointment determined, another geographic location associated with a user of the calendar application identified, directions between the geographic location of the appointment and the geographic location of the other location are generated, and the generated directions are provided to the user.